Necalli
|-|Base= |-|Torrent of Power= Summary Necalli (ネカリ Nekari) is a character in the Street Fighter series who first appeared in Street Fighter 5. Necalli is described as the 'Emissary of the Gods', with a rather ominous moniker of 'The Soul Consuming Darkness'. As the "Warrior Prophet" reveals, every few hundred years the stars herald the 'Hour of Battle' ('Hour of Necalli'). During this period of time Necalli awakens to consume the souls of strong warriors. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | At least 7-B, likely higher Name: Necalli Origin: Street Fighter Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Ancient warrior, Emissary of the Gods Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can make small tremors to damage his foes at a distance and send them flying, Soul Absorption, Negative Energy Manipulation, Contortion, Transformation. Attack Potency: City level (Comparable to Ryu) | At least City level, likely higher (Defeated Ryu and was very confident to clash blows with Evil Ryu) Speed: At least Supersonic+, likely higher (Kept up with Ryu) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Evil Ryu) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Comparable to Ryu) | Class 100 Striking Strength: City Class (Can trade blows with Ryu) | At least City Class, likely higher Durability: City level (Can take hits from Ryu) | At least City level, likely higher (Unscathed by Dhalsim attempt to harm him) Stamina: High | Very high Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with small tremors. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Capable in combat, but mostly Animalistic. Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Culminated Power:' A ground pound attack that can hit the opponent from a few meters away. It can also nullify other projectiles. *'Torrent of Power:' Necalli channels a mysterious energy. All of Necalli's attacks become more powerful. This form allows him to use Soul Offering. *'The Calling:' Necalli roars and sends his opponent flying back, knocking them down. *'The Disc's Guidance:' Necalli rushes in while using both of his hands to tear at his opponent. This move allows him to charge through projectiles, and is faster when Torrent of Power is activated. *'Raging Light:' Necalli shoots up into the air leading with multiple slashes. *'Mask of Tlalli:' Necalli grabs the opponent by their face, swings them up into the air and slams them down into the ground. *'Ceremony of Honor' (名誉の儀式 Meiyo no Gishiki): Necalli lunges at his opponent and attempts to grab them by the face. If successful, he slams them into the ground and drags them to the stage wall and showers them with swipes. *'Soul Offering'(魂の献上 Tamashii no Kenjou): Necalli lunges at the opponent and attempts to grab them by the face, whereupon he drags them to the stage wall, similar to the Ceremony of Honor. Once at the stage wall, Necalli strikes the opponent in the stomach, infusing them with dark energy. Torrent of Power must be active for the use of this move. Key: Base | Torrent of Power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Warriors Category:Demons Category:Capcom Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Berserkers Category:Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Murderers Category:Transformation Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Devourers Category:Body Control Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Tier 7